disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Denahi
Denahi is the (former) main antagonist of Brother Bear. He is Kenai's former arch-nemesis and older brother and Sitka's younger brother. Character History Denahi is Kenai's older brother and Sitka's younger brother. ''Brother Bear'' Denahi is first seen as an old man telling his story to the younger generations. Then, as a young man, he witnesses his brother's, Kenai's, totum-receiving and makes fun of him for the totum being the "Bear of Love." When Kenai went to get the basket that was taken by a bear, Denahi and Sitka went after him and saw him get attacked by the bear. As Kenai tries to save Denahi from falling down a hole, Sitka breaks the ice cliff with his spear and falls into the waters with the bear to save his brothers. After Sitka's funeral, Kenai tries to convince Denahi that they should go after the bear, but Denahi refuses, claiming he doesn't blame the bear for Sitka's death because Kenai provoked the bear's attack. Denahi advises Kenai against avenging Sitka's death, as it may anger the spirits, but a frustrated Kenai sets out to kill the bear anyway. Kenai does so and is transformed into a bear by Sitka as punishment. As Denahi arrives at the scene of the fight, he sees scraps of his brother's clothes and Kenai in his bear form. Thinking his brother lost the fight and was also killed by the bear, a saddened Denahi begins to hunt Kenai's bear form relentlessly across the wilderness, not understanding that the bear is actually his brother. He first sees Kenai in the woods where he hides behind a tree. When Denahi comes out to attack, Kenai sees him and tries to talk to him, still unaware he was a bear and therefore that Denahi could not understand him, so Denahi tries to stab Kenai. Denahi later sees Kenai in his bear form in a lava field. There, Denahi tries to kill him, but Kenai hits him and runs for it along with Koda, when he gets up he gets his spear and tries to break the log bridge that Kenai and Koda are trying to get across and he breaks the bridge, but Kenai and Koda manage to get to the other side and Denahi gives up briefly, then he growls and tries to jump to the other side, but lands on the bridge instead. The log then falls, with Denahi, into the waters below, even though Kenai tried to save him. Later, Denahi was seen trying to warm himself with a small campfire and was about to give up on avenging Kenai when he saw an eagle, recognizing it as Sitka, and followed it. Denahi reached the mountain where the (Northern) lights touched the earth and found Kenai in his bear form and attacked him. Before he can kill Kenai, Koda jumps in and steals Denahi's spear. Denahi gives chase. During the battle, Sitka arrived and changed Kenai back into a human. Shocked and confused, Denahi threw down his spear. When he sees how much Koda meant to Kenai, he told Kenai that he "looked a better as a bear" and that he will always be his brother no matter what Kenai chooses to be. Later, Kenai was made known as a man, even in bear form, and Denahi was there to see and help his brother put a handprint on the wall, making his manhood official. Personality Denahi likes to tease Kenai, but still loves him in every way. However, at the final fight of the film, it looks like his anger has descended to madness and evil (shown throughout the film as he slowly grows a mustache and goatee to give him a more sinister and mad appearance, giving a physical manifestation of his slow descent into madness in his pursuit for vengeance). Denahi starts off as a mischievous, fun-loving character, but after Sitka dies, he becomes much more serious. Trivia * Denahi is the narrator of the film. Although the subtitles in the film mistake the narrator to be Sitka, it is shown at the beginning that he is the narrator when it shows an elderly Denahi, wearing his totem as he tells the story in Inuktitut, which is vocally translated to the audience. * Originally, Denahi was going to be Kenai's father instead of his older brother. * His voice actor Jason Raize also played Simba in the Broadway production of The Lion King. * Even though Denahi was the main antagonist, Kenai ironically appears to be the more malevolent character since killing Koda's mother was considered an offense to the Great Spirits and a posthumous Sitka now tries to stop Denahi from suffering the same fate as Kenai. * Denahi becomes a silent warrior after Kenai turns into a bear, aside from some angry growls, screams, and yells when the two fight. He does not start talking again until after Sitka changes Kenai back. This may have been due to the fact that, as pointed out by Tanana, bears cannot talk to humans and vice versa, so when Kenai begged Denahi to stop attacking him since he is his brother, all Denahi hears is him growling. * His totem is the Wolf of Wisdom. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Classics Category:Brother Bear Villains Category:Males Category:Men Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Murderers Category:Hunters Category:Poachers Category:Traitors Category:Knifemen Category:Spear Users Category:Archenemies Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Revenge seekers Category:Short tempered villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Fallen heroes Category:Big bads Category:Siblings Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Not completely evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:True Neutral Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Remorseful villains Category:Reformed Category:Living characters Category:Living villains